The Machine
by ClareTurner
Summary: This story I have been thinking about making for a long time. This is a story of people from different stories entering our world. It is also logical, because it is as if a scientist actually created the portals.


The Machine

Disclaimer: This story is a story that I thought of making for a long time. My other fanfiction series is on a standstill at the moment because I don't exactly know what to do next. At least with this new fanfiction series it will make more sense because everyone will know what everything is about. I also put in the balance with the space-time continuum. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I appreciate reviews, but please don't flame me. I work very hard on all my fics.

Chapter 1: Clare Turner

Clare Turner was born in a small townhouse in Philadelphia, Pa. Her father, James, was in an internship and a science major at Temple University. Her mom, Mary, had a lifelong dream since she was a child was to be a stay at home mother. She was not extremely Catholic, but she still went to church every Sunday. Her parents were just out of high school when she was born. They conceived her after their Senior prom, and married immediately after they graduated because of their family and religious values.

When Clare was four years old, her Jim had his big break. He had always wanted to be an inventor, and in his spare time he had invented a special machine. When the invention was practically finished, his science professors wanted to see it in action, so he was sent to the higher ups to show them how it worked. He had to make this on the first try, because this certain invention work only once.

It was in the summer time, and since Mary wanted to see this, and insure that her husband had success, she took Clare with her to witness this hopefully historic event. As her father activated the machine, the entire room was amazed to find that this machine made a huge silver and blue portal. Through this portal, came characters which were very familiar to young Clare.

The characters from Disney's _Sleeping Beauty_ strode through this strange portal. Clare was excited to see every character other than the evil fairy Maleficent. She cried when she came near her. The professors were very impressed with James' discovery. They allowed them all to live in a huge house that they had kept away for special occasions.

All the new arrivals including the evil fairy stayed there. However a week later, Maleficent was able to escape with not only Aurora, but Clare. Maleficent was able to put Aurora in the deep sleep, while poor Clare cowered and cried softly in the corner of the room. Maleficent pretended to care for the child, so that one day Clare may in fact be her pupil.

This was not what she had in mind however. While the police and army of Philadelphia tried to defeat Maleficent, Prince Phillip was able to find a way in while Maleficent was occupied. Clare hugged him right away, still never screaming. She may have been four years old, but she was smart enough to not let Maleficent hear her scream. She then told him that she had to kiss Aurora in order to wake her up. He did so, and she was awakened.

Soon Maleficent was defeated by Clare's father because he wanted to do anything to get his daughter back. They sedated the fairy, and James rebooted his machine, and reversed it so that the cast of _Sleeping Beauty_ could go back since it was indeed very dangerous for society.

James was given a lot of money for this, but because there were so much witnesses and casualties, he had to move away with his family to another state. They never again thought worried about the invention. He was given a very big job as a physics professor at the University of Arizona. When Clare was ten, the US government got in touch with them again.

They told her father that the insisted that he use the special machine again. This time the other scientists that were secret and worked with the government were going to do experiments on some of them. They wanted to find a way to give their soldiers special powers like they saw with Maleficent. This time, the cast of _Aladdin_ came through. By this time, despite the fact that she was scarred and kidnapped when she was little, Clare found a strange liking to Jafar, and other Disney villains.

She knew better than to go under his spell, so she told her father to take Jafar to the scientists. For a few weeks, it was fun to hang out with Jasmine, Aladdin, and everyone else. However, Jafar was able to put everyone under his spell and let him out. When he attacked Aladdin to try and get him oft, Clare went into action. She took his staff, and broke it like Aladdin did. That made it so she could distract them all while her father created a new portal for them to go thought and Aladdin freed the Genie before Jafar got his hands on the lamp.

They were now relocated to Orlando, Florida. They were not given any orders for five long years. Clare was happy because she was able to go to Disney World whenever she wanted because of how much her father was being paid. She even was able to apply for a job at the concessions stands in the Magic Kingdom. This was so that she could be independent and pay for her own admission and souvenirs when she goes there for fun. By this time she was also introduced to the video game _Kingdom Hearts_.

A little after her fifteenth birthday, Clare's father was again working for the government. This time, he was ordered to make it so the machine could not be reversed. They claimed to have better security so none of he people captured were to escape. They also doubled his pay and gave him and his family the best health and life insurance. Their cars and house was always paid for by the government.

And so one morning when Clare had a day off in the summer and was going to go and enjoy a day in the Magic Kingdom, her father's machine was working again.

"Aw, come on dad! Its my day off!" Clare whined as she was forced to wake up super early along with her mom to help with getting the new arrivals separated into staying with her, and going to the government. Clare decided that anyone who was evil would go strait to the scientists. She yawned as the portal began.

"Now whatever happens, don't go and..."

"I know mom, I know not to go near anyone evil." Clare said annoyed. She realized just how annoying her overprotection was getting.

Finally, someone came through. His hair was brown and spiky, his eyes wear bright blue, and he had a keyblade in his hand... Sora.

"Ok, he's a good guy." she said happily. "Hi Sora, I'll explain everything after everyone else comes through."

"Um... okay." Sora said confused but sitting on the couch that was waiting.

After Sora, was Clare's favorite... Riku. "Oh my god!!!! RIKU!!!!" she exclaimed glomping he strong silver haired youth.

"Um... hi?" Riku said confused.

"Clare..." her father said in a firm voice.

"Oh... right..." she said catching herself. "Sorry Riku. You're my favorite character..." she said blushing and showing him to where Sora was to sit down.

Next was Kairi, who also received a glomp before being sat next to Sora. Then it was Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, and Aerith. Finally, twelve distinct characters came through. They all were wearing black cloaks with the hoods up.

"Oh no..." Clare said. "But by their outfits I thought all of them were gone!" she said, but then decieded to be angry toward them. "Alright, where's Axel and Demyx?" she demanded.

"Why do you wish to know?" Xemnas asked taking down his hood.

"Because they are the only members I actually like ass hole." she said extremely angry.

"Watch your language Clare!" her mom added.

"MOM!!!!" she said annoyed.

"Honey, who do I take?" her father asked.

"Start with this guy." she said annoyed at Xemnas. "His name is Xemnas and he's the most annoying leader I have ever heard, and fought in a game." she said ranting. She really hated him.

"Your just a little..."

"Shut up Xemmy!" she yelled. "You are the worst villain ever! Seriously! You don't do anything but admire your precious kingdom hearts!"

She heard Sora and Riku laugh behind her, and also two other members who put their hoods down.

"That was amazing!" Axel said clapping.

"Yay! Axel!" she said now glomping him.

"You like hugging don't you?" Riku said.

"yep." she said now hugging Demyx who was the other one who put down his hood.

"So I'm guessing they are the ones you want to stay and the rest go?" her father asked annoyed.

"Yes dad. They are the only good ones in the organization."

"very well, take them over, so we can knock the rest out with that special smoke." he said as she took Axel and Demyx to where the rest were. Suddenly something strange happened. Namine and Roxas randomly defused with Kairi and Sora.

"Roxas!" Axel said now hugging Roxas.

"What is with the hugging?" Riku asked. "And how did that happen?"

"I don't know... maybe it has something to do with the machine?" she asked allowed guessing.

"That could be possible, there could be side effects."

"I like these side effects." Clare said smiling.

"I'll take these guys in." James said. "I think you should help me Mary."  
"Of course hun." she replied. "Be careful, You have enough trans passes to take the bus to and from for all of them. Have fun sweetie."

"I know mom..." she said annoyed.

After they left she sat everyone down and explained everything.

"Alright, with all of you I don't have to worry about explaining the whole different worlds thing." she started. "What I have to explain is that our government forced my dad to create a portal so that they could take some of the people, do experiments, and try to make our country the strongest by trying to use their powers to give our soldiers power. Also I know who you are, because in this world there is a video game based on you guys. You mainly play Sora throughout the game, Roxas in the very beginning of the second one, and Riku at the end of the middle game."

"Wow." Axel said. "Thanks for not letting me go." he grinned.

"I don't think they need fire power." she smirked. "Plus your too awesome to put you through that."

"Why did you save me then?" Demyx asked.

"Well, it mainly because I think your misunderstood." she said feeling bad. "I mean, you were the one who said 'we do have hearts, don't be mad.' I feel that since I fought and defeated you in the game, and your here now I should make up for it."

"Ok." he said with a smile. "So, do you know any good music?"

"He he," she said. "I know a whole list of songs you would like."

"Awesome!" he said.

Clare smiled. "Now, I want to go to the place where I work, Disney World, since they gave me a week vacation. If you want to go with me, then you have to change and possibly change your hair style or color."

"Why do we have to do all that?" Sora asked.

"Well, that's because every time someone tries to dress up as people from Kingdom Hearts there's a lot of problems, so you have to fit in with everyone else." she sighed. She wondered if she would have to flatten his, Axel's, Leon's, Cloud's, and Roxas's spiky hair...

She also wondered why Donald, Goofy, Mickey, or even Maleficent haven't come through. Sure she didn't want to see her ever again, but she was the main Disney villain throughout the entire game. She was worried that they might have come through, but was able to pull a wool over their eyes.


End file.
